


Oxygen

by yeaka



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Sidon’s so in love he forgets how to shark.





	Oxygen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohmynorsegods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmynorsegods/gifts).



> A/N: Fill for ohmynorsegods’s “30. “I think I forgot how to breathe” Sidlink” request on [my tumblr](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/) [from this list](http://yeaka.tumblr.com/post/160417565360/prompt-list).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Legend of Zelda or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The lakebed sand is soft and yielding, easy to sift through, but things are also easily lost amongst it. A single green rupee is going to be hard to find, but Tula told him the tale of losing it with big, wide eyes and a trembling bottom lip. Of course, Sidon couldn’t refuse. He’d assured her he’d find it, and she’d swooned before him and professed her undying love, something he understands all too well. He’s explained before that he can’t be with her, of course, nor any members of his fan club, but he still always appreciates the support. And he’d do anything for them. So he tireless searchesly about the waters beneath the domain, sure that if her rupee is here, he’ll find it eventually. She didn’t want the gold one he’d offered from his own stores. She wanted _her_ rupee, especially delivered by his hand, and Sidon promised. He always keeps his promises.

He’s just lifted another rock, checking to make sure nothing’s wedged beneath it, when something blue and peach blurs in the corner of his eye. He turns, delighted, and opens his mouth to grin, but no other sound comes out—Link swims right into his arms. Sidon knows Hylians have trouble breathing underwater, and time becomes a precious commodity for them. Link slams into Sidon like it’s his dying breath, and he covers Sidon’s mouth in his. Sidon opens at the first brush of Link’s velvet tongue, letting it dive inside him. 

Kissing Link is intoxicating. It always makes Sidon dizzy with pleasure and _want_ —he wants Link so much he can hardly stand it sometimes. He considers himself president of Link’s own fan club. He takes Link’s slender waist in his hand and holds Link tightly against him, while Link moans into him. Link explores Sidon’s mouth with abandon, ignoring the dangers of Sidon’s sharper teeth. Sidon laps his thicker tongue along Link’s blunter rows and curls against the back of Link’s throat, stroking all he can. Every part of Link, inside and out, brings him joy. His eyes fall closed as he moves against Link, opening and closing, kissing in tandem and grinding into Link’s slender frame, wanting _everything_ Link will give him. 

He wants _more_. He wants to peel away the thin Zora armour, and his hands explore Link’s back, toying with the idea, even as his head ebbs in and out of coherency. Link kisses like a dream. Link steals all his air. Sidon gasps, pushing back, a cascade of tiny bubbles trailing up from between them, and suddenly it hits Sidon that his mind is thinning for another reason: _he can’t breathe._

Still, Link kisses him. Link’s a champion with endless stamina. He mouths at Sidon over and over, and Sidon struggles to catch up, and then it’s just _too much_ , and Sidon, in a horrible moment of panic, kicks off the sand and sends them both shooting up to the surface.

They breach, and Sidon shoves away from Link, gasping in air. He fills his lungs with it, slumping back into the water, tail down and nose up. It takes him a minute to clear his head enough to right himself.

Then, when he’s wading tall above Link again, he realizes just how stupid he’s been. Link, so erotic just a moment before, now looks nothing but concerned. Sidon’s never been so embarrassed in his life. He splutters, “Oh, Link, I’m so sorry!”

Link tilts his head innocently to the side. He moves a little forward, enough to reach below the water and brush his soft fingers along Sidon’s wide gills. They’re working now, as well as his mouth, and should’ve been then. Sidon shakes his head and groans, “No, they’re fine! I’m fine! Link, I... I’m sorry, that was my own stupidity. I’m afraid I... I got so caught up in my ardour for you that I... I think I forgot how to breathe!” 

For a minute, Link just looks up at him, blue eyes perfectly round and plush lips slightly parted. Sidon realizes how stupid it sounds. He’s sure his cream cheeks are blushing as red as the rest of him. Then Link’s lips slowly twist into a smile, and he chuckles cutely before lifting up to peck Sidon’s chin. Sidon wilts happily as Link nuzzles into his neck, now gently stroking Sidon’s working gills. The stimulation makes him shiver with glee. 

Moving forward again, Sidon happily wraps Link in his arms. Link always feels _right_ in them, no matter how undeserving Sidon knows he is himself. Then he remembers his own quest to do good and pulls swiftly back again, starling, “Oh! I was just about to ask you if you would be willing to practice with me, but I’m afraid I’m on a mission at the moment. I must find a fair maiden’s rupee, you see.”

Link opens his mouth, then looks below and fishes something out of the pack at his hip, withdrawing a blue rupee. Sidon bends to kiss his wrist and murmur, “No, no, I’m afraid it must be _hers_. It is green, and around here somewhere...will you help me, perhaps?” Link nods eagerly, and Sidon chuckles, “Delightful! Then, perhaps, when we find it... we may finish where we left off? I promise to be mindful of my gills this time!” Link laughs and nods, then clings to Sidon’s shoulders as he takes them under. 

Together, they find the rupee in only a few minutes, and when they celebrate their victory, Sidon is able to go until _Link_ is the one in need of air.


End file.
